Heyback One Shots
by imtotaltrash
Summary: Cutesy One Shots featuring Ryback and Paul Heyman
1. White Wedding

After Paul's proposal to Ryback on Monday night RAW, he walked into the locker room to discuss everyone's reaction to their current situation. Ryback had already dressed and when he noticed Paul walk in, his face lit up immediately. "Paul that was amazing!" Ryback grinned. "Everyone was losing their shit and I had to restrain myself from laughing."

Paul giggled. "It was very funny."

A devilish grin grew over Ryback's face. "I would have loved to have seen everyone's reaction if I'd have come out wearing a wedding dress."

"You should do it," Paul smiled.

"What?" said Ryback.

"You should dress up in a wedding dress right now and we'll upload some photos to twitter."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I know somebody that owns a bridal store. He owes me a few favours so let me make a phone call and I can get this happening."

Paul walked away and pulled out his phone. Ryback sat down and watched him intently. Ryback noticed that Paul had a very determined look on his face and was expecting him to start yelling but he kept quiet.

Once the phone call was over Paul walked back over to Ryback and clasped his hands together. "It's all set Ryan. My business associate agreed to open his bridal store for us tonight if we promised to go there right this second so we'd better get going. I'll drive."

Ryback nodded, grabbed his gear and followed Paul to his car.

As soon as Ryback sat in the passenger seat, Paul revved the engine and peeled out of the car park and down the road. Ryback gripped the edges of his seat out of fear. Paul had some Meatloaf playing on the car stereo and was screaming along as he weaved in and out of traffic towards the bridal store.

Whey they finally arrived they halted to a stop, Ryback almost hitting his head on the dashboard. He couldn't wait to get out of the car and walked towards the bridal store door. He let Paul go ahead of him to talk to the owner.

"You're very lucky Paul," the owner said with tired eyes.

"You already owed me big time so consider your debt to me to be over," Paul said sternly.

The owner grunted and went to his office and closed the door.

Paul grabbed Ryback's hand and dragged him towards a clothing rack. "Come on Ryan, let's find you some dresses to wear."

Ryback giggled and started looking through the dresses. He found a few that looked the right size and took them to the changing rooms. He found one that fit and jokingly walked out to Paul like a supermodel on the runway.

Paul pretended to tear up as Ryback came towards him. "You look absolutely stunning Ryan."

Ryan blushed.

Paul pulled out his phone. "I'm going to take some photos of you so you'd better work for me baby."

Ryback again and again came out of the changing rooms in other wedding dresses, Paul taking photos of him as he posed seductively.

Finally Ryback had had enough and cuddled up to Paul. "Paulie? Will you wear a wedding dress too? Please?" giving his best puppy dog face.

Paul sighed. "Ok. But I'm only doing this for you!"

Ryback picked out a dress for Paul and pushed him towards the changing rooms.

Once Paul had finally changed he walked out with his head down towards Ryback who was standing in the middle of the store. Ryback put his hand on Paul's face and tilted it up towards him. "You look beautiful Paul." He kissed his lips and they both heard a camera click in the background, immediately turning towards the bridal store owner who stood there like a deer in headlights.

"You know I could use this to destroy you Paul," the owner said maniacally.

"Let's talk about this," Paul said as he walked into the owner's office and closed the door.

Within a few minutes Paul walked back out with a smug look on his face as the owner sat there with his face in his hands.

"Look who has the camera!" Paul exclaimed. "Come on Ryan, let's go to my place and post those other photos."

"Ok Paul but only if you let me drive," smiled Ryback. Paul agreed and they went to get changed and walked out the door.

When they got back to Paul's place he turned on his computer and connected his phone to upload the photos they'd taken.

Ryback walked over to Paul. "Get up Paul. You can sit on my lap."

Paul did what he was told and then continued uploading photos. Ryback was giggling in his ear as one by one more photos of Ryback in a wedding dress were uploaded to Paul's twitter with a huge influx of comments underneath each one.

"You know what, I'm going to go ahead and post that photo of us kissing because I'm not ashamed. Plus everyone will think it's part of our gimmick anyway," Paul said quietly.

"Are you sure the WWE will be ok with it? I mean it's funny having me in a dress but I don't know about this photo," Ryback frowned.

"Don't worry about that Ryan, I'll take care of it."

"Ok Paulie," Ryback kissed Paul's cheek.

After Paul uploaded their kiss picture, they went through the comments – roaring with laughing at the reactions. Ryback nuzzled Paul's neck as they continued to read comments.

"I never realised that you liked dressing up Ryan," said Paul.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Paul," purred Ryback in Paul's ear.

Paul laughed. "I'd love to see you in some other outfits."

"What did you have in mind?"

Paul grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."


	2. Old Maid

Paul had invited Ryback over to his house under the guise that he had a surprise for him. Ryback could not resist this invitation. When he arrived at the house he walked around looking for anything out of the ordinary and found Paul in his bedroom.

Paul handed Ryback a pink bag and smiled. "Please put this on for me. You can get changed in the bathroom."

Ryback hesitantly grabbed the bag, walked into the bathroom and closed the door. His eyes widened as he opened the bag - inside was a French maid's costume. He was more concerned whether it would fit than the outfit itself. He trusted Paul, as crazy as his ideas may be so decided to go along with it. He pulled out the dress from the bag and stepped into it. He thought that he would have trouble with his broad shoulders but the dress fit surprisingly well on his body. It wasn't until he looked at himself in the mirror that he immediately regretted what he was doing and locked the bathroom door.

After a while Paul was starting to become concerned and went over to check on Ryback. He knocked on the door. "Everything ok in there Ryan?"

"No," Ryan said bluntly.

"Don't you like the outfit?"

"I don't want to wear it."

"Why not?"

"I'm... embarrassed..."

"Nobody's going to see you, just me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on out."

Ryback slowly unlocked the door and walked out to see Paul with a huge grin on his face.

"You look amazing!" he exclaimed as he started to giggle.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Ryback's face started to become bright red. "I don't want to wear this anymore," he said as he turned back around to lock himself back in the bathroom.

Paul sighed and leant against the door. He lowered his voice. "Ryan, please open the door so I can talk to you."

"NO!" Ryback was beginning to sound like a toddler with his replies.

"Please Ryan, I just want to talk. Look, how about we make a deal, if you do this for me, then I'll do something for you."

"...ok," Ryback said as he unlocked the door. Paul grabbed his hand. "Come on Ryan let's go talk on the bed."

They both sat down and Paul put a reassuring hand on Ryback's thigh, barely covered by the lacy dress.

"Ryan, you are a big, beautiful man and you shouldn't be ashamed, whatever you're wearing. We're in this house alone and nobody's coming over. Please do this for me and I promise that you can do whatever you want afterwards. What do you say?"

Ryback was always a sucker for Paul's pleading eyes. "Ok but just for you. Don't forget that I'm going to get you back," he smirked.

"Great!" Paul clasped his hands together. "First I want you to do some dusting."

Ryback grabbed the duster sitting on Paul's bedside table and began working. The more he dusted the more he calmed down and as he noticed Paul's aroused face, he got into it a little more. He decided to tease him by purposely bending over and sticking out his butt as much as he could, flashing his underwear as the French maid outfit barely covered his backside.

Next he moved onto ironing. He was getting so comfortable with what he was wearing that when the doorbell rang, he didn't even think twice and answered the door immediately. It wasn't until he saw the shocked face of Curtis Axel standing at the door that he realised the situation and once again ran to the bathroom and locked the door. His face was red hot with embarrassment.

Paul quickly and calmly ejected their uninvited guest and went about trying to calm Ryback down. He knew that if today didn't go smoothly, he'd never be able to ask for a favour from him ever again.

"Ryan sweetie, are you ok in there?"

"Paul you promised nobody would see me in this!" Ryback started to tear up.

"I'm so, SO sorry Ryan. I honestly thought nobody would be coming around today! Look, you don't have to wear the outfit anymore. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you. PLEASE just open the door."

Paul heard a 'click' as Ryback opened the door and pushed his big finger into Paul's chest. "Paul you're going to sit on your bed and then you're going to stay there until I say so OK?"

"Ok." Paul whimpered.

Ryback smirked to himself as he walked out to grab some things from his bag. He changed out of the dress and into his jeans and leather vest. He felt much more comfortable in leather than he did in lace. In his bag was a blindfold that he grabbed as he walked towards the bedroom. When he walked through the door, Paul was sitting patiently at the foot of the bed.

"I want you to put on this blindfold," Ryback growled.

Paul quickly put on the blindfold.

"You're going to lean over my lap," snarled Ryback as he grabbed Paul by his sides and tossed him over his lap so that his butt was sticking up. Ryback began rubbing Paul's back and as soon as he felt Paul relax, he quickly struck his hand onto Paul's butt cheek. Paul cried out in pain. "I told you I would make you pay for what you did," Ryback chuckled. He continued to smack Paul on his buttocks and thighs, rubbing where he'd hit each time.

Finally he stopped, pulled Paul back up, took a nip at his shoulder and then tenderly kissed him in the same spot. "Ok that's enough Paul. You can relax." He pulled off the blindfold, placed him on the bed and walked out of the room to grab a glass of water. He thought he should leave Paul alone to tend to his wounds for a little while before he came back in to check up on him.


	3. Bath Time Fun

Paul was feeling quite sore from the way Ryback had treated him. He didn't want to seem vulnerable in front of the big man so he decided to tough it out but his little whimpers were being noticed.

"Are you ok Paulie?" Ryback looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah I'm fine," Paul said, struggling for breath.

"I know you're lying to me Paul," said Ryback with his attempt at a stern face. "I'll run you a bath to help you relax those tense muscles of yours ok? I know that always helps me when I'm feeling sore."

Paul nodded.

Ryback turned the taps and let the warm water fill the bath. He added some bath salts that he usually used for himself and a little bit of bubble bath to make it more inviting.

"It's ready Paul. You can come in now," he yelled towards Paul who was nursing his wounds on the bed.

Paul walked into the bathroom and looked up at Ryback. "Thanks Ryan, you can go now." Ryback's smile instantly disappeared as he quickly closed the bathroom door behind him to sulk.

Paul took off his clothes and dipped his toe into the water, expecting it to be boiling hot but the temperature was perfect. As he got into the bath, he slid into the water, surprised at how large the bath actually was. Paul rested his head against the edge of the bath and closed his eyes, trying to relax his battered body.

He tried to empty his mind to 'achieve complete relaxation' as he'd overheard Ryback say once before but other thoughts were running through his head. He had the wild idea of running his hands over Ryback's wet, naked body as they were in the bath together. Paul was feeling bold and decided to ask Ryback to join him.

"Ryan? You there?" Paul yelled out.

He heard Ryback run towards the bathroom as he opened the door, almost yanking it off in the process. "Paul, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ryan!" He looked down in embarrassment. "...I was just going to ask if you wanted to join me."

Without missing a beat, Ryback began taking off his clothes.

"I'll take that as a yes," laughed Paul.

Ryback sat in the bath on the opposite side looking at Paul and smiled.

Paul looked down again in embarrassment. "I thought you wouldn't have wanted to see my pudgy, old body."

Ryback chuckled. "You may have a pudgy body but you're still cute to me. Now come here so I can wash your hair."

Paul turned around so his back was facing Ryback. "Have you ever thought about shaving your head Paulie?" Ryback said softly. "I bet you would look good with a beautiful, bald head."

"I dunno," Paul pondered. "I'm still have a soft spot for my hair, even if there's not much left. I couldn't pull it off the way you can." Ryback smiled.

Ryback grabbed a shampoo bottle from the shelf and squirted some onto Paul's head. He used his huge hands to give Paul a scalp massage. He realised he was doing a good job from the soft moans coming from Paul's mouth.

Once he had finished he moved his hands down to massage Paul's shoulders. Paul was loving every second of it and didn't want it to stop.

Ryback leaned down so his mouth was next to Paul's ear. "Do you like this?" Ryback purred.

"Y..Yes," blurted Paul.

"Would you like me to massage any other parts of your body Paulie?" Paul could sense Ryback grinning in his ear. Ryback slowly slid his hands down Paul's thighs.

Paul started to become bright red. "Uh... that's ok Ryan how about I massage you now?"

Ryback didn't question him and agreed. They switched positions and Paul started to rub at Ryback's muscular shoulders. Paul's weak hands were only making the slightest impact on Ryback's body and were not relaxing him at all. He put up with it for a while and then decided that he'd had enough but didn't want to hurt Paul's feelings.

"Paul how about we relax in the bath for a bit, yeah?"

"Ok," said Paul.

They switched positions again as Ryback stretched out in the bath, Paul resting against him. Ryback kissed Paul's head as they linked their hands and sat there together in a contented silence.


End file.
